kurenaiyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Seito's Discovery
This day started out like many other days, Seito trying to carve out an existence for himself and his little sister Yuki since the flight of their older brother Kami a few months back. Today Seito has ventured to the old military base that was reopened to see if there was anything he could salvage to sell for cash, and its on this day he see's Unit Zero on its first test run of the day, this Vestridon that would change his life forever and throw him onto the frontlines of this dog eat dog world he was born into, and now its starting to snow. Discovery Seito watches from behind the gate with pure awe until he see's the test go awry when the pilot goes into a state of mental collapse from the M.I.I System and its process of downloading data into the pilots brain. Upon seeing the said pilot is removed from the Vestridon and transported to the infirmary, leaving it unattended, scares Seito and starts to make him think about what caused it. He then uses his electrokinesis abilities to enter the base by cutting through the fence, just to get a closer look at Unit Zero. He climbs up to the cockpit which closes behind him, startling him and knocking him into the pilot seat. Accidentally starting up the Vestridon by placing his hands onto the control hemispheres on the armrest of the pilot's seat, he then starts to see rows and rows of data that is poured into his head, and unlike the test pilots, he was able to see the information not as raw data but as if they were his own thoughts. He then thought about leaving and sure enough the Vestridon started its main thrusters for flight, this action causes Unit Zero to take off and alerts the Military of its unscheduled activation. First Flight Seito now airborne inside the Vestridon Model S060 "Zero" is confronted by several Heavy Artillery Vestridon Model A606 Units all armed to the teeth with weapons, but according to the data he was recieving which includes the capabilities of the Unit Zero, their speed is nothing compared to his. "Young man please land the Unit Zero or we will shoot." a guard warns over the intercom link. "Um how about you make me, because I kinda like it in this here Vestridon!" Seito mocks as he activates the thrusters and speeds past them, shocking them all. "Im over here!" he mocks again. "Please land that unit or we will shoot!" another guard warns, but Seito isn't afraid anymore. "Like I said make me, if you can." he says confidently. "All Units, destroy Unit Zero!" the admiral orders the other Vestridon Units as they start to attack. "Oh shit!" Seito says loudly as the A606's start to open fire, but just as he feels as if he's going to die, he closes his eyes and sees a plan in his mind, placed there by S060 to evade the missiles and return fire to the A606 units. Seito opens his eyes and talks to S060, "I hope your calculations are right!" he says as he activates all of the Unit Zero's thrusters and flies pass the A606 Units, slicing them in half with his Arm Mounted Energy Blades, making short work of the mobile tanks put before him, once hes done he looks down at the admiral and glares before taking off with his New Vestridon Unit. Hiding After his little escapade in the military base, he and yuki went into hiding with the unit zero, and on a clear night, when it wasnt snowing, they leave Daiya Chiri City and go out into the world, bound for new discovery and to find Kami, to bring him home. ''To Be Continued.................'' Category:Book One - Winter